June Bug
by mamabot
Summary: Megatron plants a trap using sassy June Darby as the carrot. But things go sideways when June saves this 'human' and then finds out there is more to Megatron's story than meets the eye. Megatron understands why Jack is so strong. And low and behold, Megatron falls in love with her strength and vows not to do what Mr. Darby and Optimus did to their mates and children.
1. Chapter 1

June Bug 1

Nemesis: Lord Megatron barks to his officers, "Find me that Fem-female Darby! We shall set a nice little trap for Prime and his Autobots. Forget the children, go for what will even make the children foolish."

It's not long and Soundwave is pinging Megatron coordinates. In return, he orders both Shockwave and Starscream, "Set the trap. No bickering between you two, just do it."

"Where are you going?" Starscream scoffs hating the idea of having to work with his own personal Nemesis the genius and most loyal of all Megatron's soldiers: Shockwave.

In glaring down on Starscream, Megatron makes him bowing backwards in three powerful strides. "Taking care of things for myself. I'm not going to let you or anyone else screw this up. If you want it done right, do it yourself, so I will. Now, GO!"

Shockwave bows, Soundwave cants his helm and Starscream gulps, "Yes master."

In a sharp turn away, Megatron is down the halls of his ship and onto her flight deck. He takes a run, and dives off the deck falling into his jet form and firing off at sonic speed to Jasper's Hospital. It feels so damn good to feel the wind surrounding him. Although he could have time alone anytime he really wants, it just feels so good to pull off a mission alone for a change.

What he hasn't told any of them, is he wants to find out about this Carrier of Jackson Darby's. That little human has so many rumors flying about him. Young Darby is enough of a pain in his side by being noble, strong willed and…too much like Optimus.

No, Orion.

Megatron sighs to his own private thoughts. Of course he will never admit to even Soundwave or Shockwave that he misses his old friend Orion and what they could have done for their home together. It's didn't have to be this violent. There's days that even he knows he could just stop this, but pride and determination looks so much like arrogance now.

Anyway. The reason he wants to meet this Carrier Darby for himself, is he wants to find out what she has taught young Jackson Darby. What makes him so different for the kid the glasses (nerdy like Soundwave or Shockwave) or the little feisty femme (so much like Starscream in disobeying everything thing and causing havoc for not just the Autobots but the Decepticons as well).

Maybe there is still some hope for Optimus and him to get through this peacefully. Yes this is still a trap, but if there a way Megatron can convince June to convince Jackson then there may be hope yet to sway Optimus' stubborn spark to see reason!

He huffs and drops his speed so he can settle down and wait without kicking up too much dirt and giving away his position behind a thick grove of trees. Now he waits.

It's not long and the female medic is exiting the building and climbing into her old yet functioning vehicle. It's not an Autobot or anything flashy, just a dull boring car that would blend in with so many others on this road. If it wasn't for Soundwave locating her cell phone' unique band, he could easily lose her. He does not want to pick her up at her home, because Arcee is there so often, so his plan is to snag her enroute without grabbing the wrong fleshy.

She pulls out of her parking space and onto the main road. Much to Megatron's delight, looks like she might be heading out into the open desert. He chuckles and launches as a jet. He can come in low over the top of her, and drops a magnet (much like those scrap yards have) and easily picks up her light vehicle. Like catching petro rabbits in a cage!

June only screams once to be let go, but considering this is a Decepticon warrior, there are really no options. She flips open her phone, but really isn't that surprised to find the single is jammed. So she humphs and crosses her arms over her chest. Getting hysterical isn't going to do any good in a crisis, that much she knows from ER duty with druggies or plenty of hysterical family members of patients.

"So, what's the plan? I take it I'm bait for the Autobots or am I an experiment for your scientists?"

Megatron chuckles and sends a deep voice through her radio speakers, "Experiment, now that does have an added bonus. Thank you for the idea, I'm sure Shockwave will be pleased."

June rolls her eyes and groans. "Great job June, aid the enemy for your own demise."

Megatron tisks, "Oh I'm sure someone would have thought about it eventually, but you just happened to be the first to voice it."

"Well in that case, I think I chose to remain silent rather than help you any more."

That does bring out a delightful laugh from Megatron. The timber of his laugh is enough to shake her car and does strange things to her body.

Although she's a bit pissed at being kidnapped and not at all thrilled about being use like a carrot in a rabbit trap, she can't help but enjoy the sound of his laugh. More than that, is the fact that little ol her has caused him to laugh not once, but twice. This is not an evil maniacal laugh either, but one of pure entertainment. She has made him amused by just being herself.

But there's something else. Could it be respect? He's not goading her to be frightened or even telling her to shut up. He doesn't mind her banter. June is not stupid enough to antagonize him, but she is a bit curious about that respect thought.  
She drums her fingers along the steering wheel as if bored. She's not about to let him know she's scared shitless.

"Don't worry, Femme Darby, we will be there soon enough."  
"Can't wait," she grouses. "Take it I'm not getting flowers, candles or even chocolate?"

"Oh, is that what Optimus Prime brings you?"

June chokes on her saliva and this time she is the one to start laughing. She laughs so hard that her sides begin to hurt. "Oh lord, please tell me that was a joke, because you can not seriously believe he and I are… something."

Megatron's spark lifts to seeing her laugh so hard that tears come down her face. Just to see how hard he can make her laugh, he pushes a little further, "That's true. Prime's too much of a prude that he's probably had his cod welded shut like an Elitist Chastity plate. After all this time, he probably wouldn't know what to do if his spike got stiff and a femme shoved her wet value in his face!"

June knows she shouldn't laugh, but she keens over gasping for breath. That was a load of information she just really didn't need to know. As a nurse, she's seen her fair share of male intimate parts to not be aroused by just the sight of one (erect or limp), but the thought of a prim and proper Optimus shoving a female away just cracks her up.

"Oh and I supposed that as Decepticon Warlord, you have had every female between here and Cybertron begging for you attention?" It was daring and bold, but she just couldn't stop herself.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the tone is low and very lecherous. It stops her mirth pretty quickly. "We're here," he ends the conversation with a profession clip before it can go any further.

First he flips to his bi-pede mode with her car in his hand, but he doesn't dare look at her. For their last bit of conversation, June can't look at him either, for she knows her eyes would track down to his cod and that would make things even more uncomfortable than just being a carrot right now.

"Report," Megatron commands his officers.

"Everything is in place, My Lord," Shockwave answers standing by his console.

"Autobots are on their way," Starscream relays his information as well.

"Good, just as it should be." Megatron has a his back straight and on high alert. Earlier games with June are far in the past. Right now, he is Warlord Leader in control of his domain.

June just sits and waits. Having seen him in a fun mood and now all business, it's a bit of a shock for her. For Optimus is always professional if not fatherly. She can't remember him ever having a bit of fun for himself. Has he even got any hobbies? Could Megatron be correct in that Optimus is all prude with the Prime title? Is this one of the things the Matrix of Leadership buried and killed was the fun in Megatron's friend Orion?

But Nurse Darby doesn't get to think on that for long, because the sound of Autobots arriving takes everyone's attention. Optimus, Ratchet, and Wheeljack come in swords at the ready.  
With deft fingers, Megatron plays with the car holding June. "Well that took less time than I expected." He's delicate in not making it rock too much to make her sick, but she is precariously perched in his claw tips. One sneeze and she'll be on the ground. At this height, those rubber tires won't let her bounce much.

Ratchet growls and takes a step, but Optimus palms his chest to a halt. "What is it this time, Megatron? You have the Energon stores, not us. You have most of the artifacts, not us, so what to you want?"

"What you always want, Prime." Megatron plunks the car down to the table top, and slaps his palm over the hood. Easily he could squash it like an aluminum can under a foot, but the claw tips keep that from happening. "Talk, I want to talk."

"About what?" Wheeljack flicks his swords.

Megatron shoots the Wrecker a bored look reminding him of his place. "None of your business, soldier."

This time Optimus steps beyond Ratchet and Wheeljack so that he is face to face with his adversary. He does stow his sword though. "Alright, I'm here. You baited the trap and caught me. What do you want because I have better things to do than play your games."

"Cybertron's life is not a game. Or have you forgotten Her, oh Holy Prime?" Megatron growls and clenches the hand not around the car. "And no, I'm not going to let the female Darby go just yet so that you can dash away and hide again. We are going to deal with this here and now. It's your games I'm done playing."

Optimus takes a deep sigh, and nods. "Fine, she stays."

Ratchet tries to sputter but Optimus holds a hand up silencing him. Wheeljack stows his kantanas but unclips his grenade. "Take this, you might need to shove it down his throat or up his aft."

For that Optimus does scowl at his soldier. Megatron though cocks a brow at the rather cocky mech. "Like to see you try."

Wheeljack shoves past Optimus and thrust up. Shockwave though shoots his cannon sending the grenade rolling to the floor. That would have been fine if Starscream hadn't dove for it landing next to a bio-tank and accidentally activating it as it slides further under a tank. He scrabbles for it.

The beeping sends everyone for cover. Shockwave activates the ground bridge and grabs for Megatron's arm which sends the car headed for a long fall.

Megatron, Ratchet, and Optimus go for the car. The two Autobots end up shoving each other further away and sliding behind a protective barrier. Megatron though catches the car and rolls away.

When the pitch of the grenade increases, Starscream runs for the open ground bridge. Wheeljack is right after him to try and stop him. "You coward. Stay and fight like a mech!"

Shockwave leaps to grab for Megatron's ankle and drag him through the bridge, but it's too late. The grenade goes off under the tank firing glass, bio-agent and a shockwave through the air. The purple scientist is flung off his pedes and backwards through the ground bridge crashing into Wheeljack and it closes. Optimus and Ratchet are buried under their barrier as it falls over.

Megatron gets the worst of it. Bio-agent is all over him and soaking into his seams. Between the shockwave, shrapnel, and crash to the ground, his chest plate is knocked loose and even his spark chamber is breached. Bio-agent slips in. Lastly, his hand holding the car falls over limp.

June comes to and is shocked to find her car is upright. She starts it, and pulls forward. Some how Megatron's fall protected her from a worse crash, and his hand wrapped around the car kept it intact. She's actually able to drive out from under his fingers and does so aiming for a spot of daylight in the cavern wall.

She stops suddenly though when a body falls across her hood. A human male.

Although she is scared, and really just wants to flee, she can't leave a human to be one of the Decepticon science experiments. In a flash, and with the help of adrenaline, she drags the six foot-four, well muscled, late forties, unconscious man into the back of her sedan. She's not gentle about it but has to get moving before the Decepticons come to and try to catch her or their escapee experiment.

* * *

She barrels out of the cave and out in the direction of the setting sun. That much she did pay attention to when Megatron was pulling her through the air. Jasper is to the west of this place and soon enough she finds a dirt road, which leads to a single lane paved one and so forth.

Once she is on the highway, she dares to look back at the man. Before it didn't matter if he was alive or dead if they weren't even anywhere away from danger. Now, they have a better chance of being safe and she can access his injuries. The man is shivering, from whatever goo they had over him but he's still out. No obvious signs of injury or blood, thank goodness.

At the next turn out, she pulls over and gets the blanket from the trunk of her car and emergency water. By the time she returns to the back seat, he is starting to moan and come around. She drapes the blanket over his naked form.

"Hey, careful there. I'm a nurse, I'll get you some help. Can you tell me your name or what happened back there?"

The man sits up, blinks his eyes and then lifts his head to look at her. The ruby red eyes should have told her, but it's his voice. "Nuh. What the - What happened?!"

June's knees give out and she lands in the gravel on her butt wheezing. "Megatron?"


	2. Chapter 2

June Bug 2

There's a horrible pounding in Megatron's helm. His optics are blurry at first but then, things just seem different. No HUD readout for him to access. Even his armor feels off. He's chilled, and shivering and… squishy?

Someone asks him a question and even that sounds weird. And then he sees her. The female Darby, but she's so large. With a glance to the right and the left, he speaks and the sound is deep, rumbling, odd coming up out of his throat.

When she says his name, his first reaction is to chastise her as if he would be anyone else. After all even she knows who he is, but then he looks down. Skin, hair, flesh…

"Oh PIT!" he cusses. As if it could be any worse to be on this planet crawling with fleshy scraplets now he has to BE one. "Shockwave -no STARSCREAM is going to pay for setting that grenade off. SHOCKWAVE will be responsible for fixing this fiasco!" And cracks his fist down to his thigh. "Ow."

There's silence except for a few cars passing on the road beside them. So he tilts his head and looks at the female still sitting on the ground, eyes wide open, and jaw slacked. "Well, are you going to sit there all day, or take me back to Shockwave?"

She still doesn't move so he leans over and out the door. He grabs her arm and yanks.

"Ow! Megatron, you're hurting me!" June finally breaks out of her trace. "If you hurt me, I can't help you."

Even he is wise enough not to hurt the only person who can help him right now. "Get off the ground, and get me back to my troops."

June stands up and points out into the vast desert. "Where was the base?"

Megatron turns around in time to see the sun dip beyond the last mountain. It's now night and without a GPS or any other kind of radio signal he can't get a hold of his Decepticons.

June takes a deep sigh and sits down beside him. "Any other ideas?"

Megatron shakes his head still looking out into the vast desert of nothing muttering. "Inadequate humans."

After a couple moments she lays her hand on his forearm that is resting on the blanket covered lap. "I could take you to the Autobot base?"

Megatron turns to her and a salt and pepper brow lifts. "Why would you disclose the Autobot base to me of all mechs? Don't you know who I am? Don't you know what I could do with that information?"

June nods lightly and rubs his arm. "Yeah, I do. It puts my son and his friends at great risk. But I'm also a nurse, a medic in your terms. I took and oath to do no harm, and I feel that applies to human or Cybertronian. I know that Ratchet would feel the same: Decepticon or not."

But Megatron turns away at the mention of Ratchet' name. "I know. I have do-not-kill orders about him because he is so honorable and incredibly skilled. Pity he joined the Autobots inside of me."

She leans in trying to get him to look back to her. "Then let me take you too him."

"No," and pulls his arm out from under hers. It takes him a moment, but he gets the other door open and steps out holding the blanket around his waist.

"Where do you think you are going, Megatron?"

"I'll find my people on my own," and starts to walk down the road. The sharp rocks on his bare feet are making him cuss and spit but it doesn't stop him.

She leans out the door and calls to his retreating back. "I don't know what you guys do to bots who look mentally unstable, but around these parts, a naked human walking down a dark road will probably get him locked up in a mental ward. You don't GET to contact the outside world then."

Megatron kicks a particularly large gravel stone, instantly sending pain shooting up his foot and leg. "Frag'n pit, scrap, -" and a few other colorful phrases on his way back to the car. "Fine." He slumps back through the open door. "What other suggestions do you have?"

"Whelp, considering my son is currently with Arcee on some secret mission even they won't tell me, why don't you come home with me. I am a trained human medic, and if something looks bad, you know I can always contact Ratchet if you change your mind."

Megatron grumps again. "It sucks being a Warlord stuck as a fleshy."

June has to bite her lip until it starts to bleed. He's so damned cute when he gets deposed from his throne. "Yes, sir," she finally replies softly and takes the driver's seat.

* * *

They are quiet as she takes them back into town and into a shopping center. "Stay here. I'm going to get you some proper clothing, and then I will take you home for a shower and food."

Now it's his turn to be cheeky and gives her a mock salute, "Yes Ma'am." She scowls at him, and then flips him off. That does make him chuckle as he watches her stride away. He really should be bossing her around and lording over her, but with a personality like June's, it just won't work. Too damned stubborn, he understands that well enough. Stupid Orion.

It doesn't take her long, and she returns dumping the contents into the trunk of her car. "If I'm lucky, Jack will continue to grow and be as tall as you and then I can give these to him as hand-me-downs after you return to your ship."  
"Oh please. That want-to-be Prime will never be as tall as me."

June snaps on her seatbelt and starts the engine, "Well, even if he's as tall as Prime it will be good enough for me to recoup what I forked out for you."  
He reaches forward and clamps a hand around her wrist before she can put the car into gear. The tight grip makes her turn her head and sees the wrath on his face and the glare in his eyes. "I will not take your charity. I take care of myself and repay you, I am a Lord after all."

Clearly she wounded his mechly pride when she said that. To say she is sorry would only further the jab to his pride. Of course he will never admit how humiliating this all is to need not just a human's help, but a woman's, and further, an Autobot supporter. So she swallows hard and nods. "Of course. I would expect nothing less, Megatron."

With the point being made, he releases her arm and sits back so his chauffer can take him to his temporary quarters.

* * *

The silence resumes but it's not far and they are at her home and inside the garage. His stomach grumbles as he gets out of the car making him cringe. June just smiles and shakes her head just as her own stomach answers his. "Guess we eat first then."

"Oh is that what it means?" He watches her open the trunk and pull out the bags. He doesn't realize until they are inside the main room, that he has carried in some too. How did they get into his hands? Why would he carry something for a mere human? He blinks staring at them.

June makes her way into the kitchen and as the left over spaghetti is heating up, it gives her a chance to really look at this human-Megatron in her home. Bot or human, he has an impressive physique. His shoulders are just a tad wider than his blanket wrapped hips. Not as dramatic a difference like Optimus' tiny waist for such a large upper torso. Megatron has got very muscular shoulders and wicked corded arms. The chest is strong and broad like a Roman Gladiator and except for a few scars here and there, across the chest he has light, but smooth covering of silver and black hairs. Almost like a silky thin layer of fur and they match the ones on the top of his head in a military cut.

His face captures her attention most of all. He still has that chiseled and sharp jaw line with an imposing and proud forehead. This time though, Megatron's eyes are dark almost blackish red. Must have calmed down from his first awakening, changing their color a bit. Although she hasn't spent much time with the Leader, she is spending time with a stranded Cybertronian. This is her chance to get to know him, and maybe she can help end this brutal civil war.

"Why do you insist on staring at me?" He grouses without even looking at her. "I may not have a HUD, but I can some how still feel your optical-eyes staring at me. I do not like it. Cease."

The microwave dings just then. "Saved by the bell. Food is ready, if you want any,"

His stomach grumbles again and he growls right back at it. "I might not, but this thing sure does."

Junes shakes her head and sets the plates down. "Well my cooking hasn't killed anyone yet, so you should be safe there."

He cocks that brow at her once again. "I hadn't even thought about you trying to poison me until you mentioned it, Femme Darby."

She slaps the bowl down on the table and then tosses the bread sticks out. Lastly she pours the iced tea into two glasses. "The name is June, Megatron."

Megatron takes a chair and picks up the fork like it's some kind of mini triton weapon. She dives into her own meal until he points the fork at her like he's going to rein control here. "You will call me-"

"MEGATRON!" June slams her fist down on the table starling him. "Look, this is MY home. I work MY ass off and make the payments to provide for my son and I. Not my ex-louse of a husband. This is my DOMAIN, and I highly suggest you respect it or you can walk out of here and take your chances with the human authorities."

With a deep breath she softens her tone. "I will respect you, and all I'm asking is that you respect me. I know you're used to everyone bowing at your feet and fulfilling your every command. And I know you could easily kill me if you like, but I also know you aren't stupid. No one gets to be a Warlord by being stupid. And I sure as hell haven't managed all these years on my own by being stupid, so just give me a little credit and I'll do my damnedest to get you on your way as soon as possible. Deal?"

He nods just once, "Deal."  
"Good, now eat up because it's awful when it's cold." It's not a order but a suggestion and he accepts it as so.

The meal is silent as he learns to eat and she does her best not to laugh or snicker at the great and powerful man trying to manipulate a fork.

* * *

Soon enough they are both finished. Once again, Megatron finds his body assisting her by bringing her the dishes and holding things while she stows them away in the refrigerator. It boggles his mind why he would assist her when he barely does that for even Soundwave or Shockwave.

But he can't ponder it long, because the light to the kitchen is shut off and she gathers up the bags of clothing. "I'll show you to Jack's room. It's the only other one with a bed. Just don't tell him I let anyone in there, and we might both survive."

"I can understand that." He chuckles. "No one touches my quarters."

June laughs and points a finger at her own bedroom, "And you take your life in your own hands if you cross that threshold, Mighty Megatron."

He just shakes his head at her light tease. Yeah, he can respect that.

The first door she opens and waves a hand in. "Bathroom, shower and such. I'm going to let you figure out the toilet. I'm sure even you Cybertronians expel waste products from your body."

He nods, "Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. According to Shockwave some biology is the same in all species. In goes the nutrients, out goes the bi-products."

"Exactly, and as a medical professional, please do no hesitate to ask me for advice is something feels, off."

That brings the brow again and he plucks at the skin on his arm, "Oh you mean more than be being flesh and bone not Energon and Cybertronian?"

Her hand pats his chest, "Sorry, big guy."

As she passes him to the next door he grumbles, "Sure you are."

Her heart actually flutters at the mutter. June quickly ignores the feeling though, to open the next door. Pictures of other planets, amazing machines, and even space adventure movies coat the walls and shelves. Megatron carefully studies the decorations of Prime's young friend.

At one time, Orion and Megatronous had though of running away from Cybertron's problems to see the universe, but it was just a one day fleeting idea. The truth was they needed to fix their world, not run from it.

How fate likes to smack him in the spark. Here Optimus and he are on the same planet and instead of sharing it or bringing its Energon back to Cybertron to restore Her, they are fighting again and about to tear another planet apart.  
A soft hand touches his bare shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

He nods and tries to give her a smile, but it's a weak one. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Try to sleep. I know it might be hard, but try. It could help."

Megatron nods and then says something he never thought he would ever hear himself saying. "Thank you…June."

Her heart stops for a moment. She can not believe what he just said but by that almost bashful look that he normally could probably hide better, she knows he really said it.

"Well, I'm sure you would have done the same for me," and gives him a teasing shrug of her shoulders.

Once more today she manages to make him laugh. Both of them know good an well that if she hand landed on Nemesis as a Bot, he would have thrown her into the brig and sent Shockwave to interrogate her. This just goes to show once more that humans are so unpredictable.

His laughter makes hers come forth and she knows he will be alright. "Good night."

Respectfully, he gives the master of the house a dip of his head and she leaves. He watches her leave, but stays put as her door closes. There is no additional hitch of a lock being engaged which is certainly a sign of trust on her part and one that he has no intentions of exploiting.

A few moments later he can hear something like fluid running through conduit in the walls. Oh right, shower. Back to the bathroom he goes and looks at the waste unit and then the wash rack. Too many knobs and too many bottles of what looks like solution. Um, maybe June can give him just a quick instruction and then he can leave her alone for the night.  
First he knocks on her door, but she doesn't answer. "June?" He calls turning the doorknob and just poking his head in. He calls again, but there is still no answer, so he follows the sounds coming from a second room. A bathing area inside this room, much like his own quarters instead of sharing with the lower ranking officers.

He knocks on that open door, but yet again she doesn't answer. Behind the steaming glass he can see a shadow of movement. Its strange but this feeling of concern comes over him. Its not unheard of for someone to get attacked while bathing, because your defenses will all be down, but not on his watch.

Megatron slides the door back and is first relieved to see she is alone. Then he is very surprised to see her naked body glistening by the water and the soap. He never thought he would see the human body as gorgeous, but leave it to this woman to blow that to Pit as well.

June squeaks at first to having someone breaking a private moment. Then she scowls seeing that it's him of all people. "What do you want?"

She knows damn well that Megatron of all people wouldn't actually do anything to her, after all he hates 'fleshies' and second he needs her to save his sorry butt.

Butt! She stares. He's buck naked now. Worse, he's grinning at her.

"Good, you got that blasted contraption working. Move over," and steps in like he owns the place shutting the door behind him.

June crosses her arms over her chest not to hide her breasts but in a sign of frustration. "Excuse me, but have you heard of knocking? What did we agree upon when it comes to my room and respect?"

"I did knock, and you didn't answer, not even to say go away. What kind of a warrior am I that is dumb enough to let something like privacy and rules to keep me from keeping my current quarters safe? Anyway, I am here now, so move over," and he plucks the sponge right out of her hand.

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" She slaps him in the chest to shove him backwards, but all it does is make him laugh.

"Want to play rough, Darby?"

"JUNE, the damned name is JUNE!" She snarls snatching the sponge back and turning her back to him.

He reaches over her shoulder though yanking the sponge away once again. "What's wrong with me calling you Darby, after all, it is your name, isn't it?"

"It was his name, and I only keep it for the sake of Jack. But some how hearing you say the name just… sickens me. Just call me June and nothing else."

Jackson's sire must have really done a number on this woman to make her so independent and repulsed by men. Even the Great Prime who could swoon femmes of any species with that baritone voice and oh so regal bravado of his doesn't move her? Hum, curious.

Megatron grabs a bottle of soapy solution, douses the sponge, and then sets the bottle aside. Giving it a couple squeezes to work it in, he then gently strokes over June's shoulders and down her spine.

It sends a chill down her back, but not in a bad way. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have tentacles like Soundwave, and I don't see a long handled scrub brush, and without a mate, I bet it's been a long time since you have truly had your back watched- er, washed." He curses himself for the slip up.

June says nothing, just letting him wash her back. Not only did he come in here to make sure she was safe (whether for himself or for herself) but once it was known she was safe, he didn't leave. Now he's even willing to do a mundane thing like wash her back?

"You will do the same for me?" He's very gentle in asking her.

That does lift her head to look up over her shoulder and into his tipped face. "Yeah, of course."

He shoots her one of his most charming smiles that could melt a polar icecap, and then gives the sponge a playful slap to her rump. She chuckles shaking her head. "You are such an ass, sometimes."

"The word is aft, my dear."

Now it's her turn to be cheeky. "Oh Darling, Cybertronians have afts, humans have asses. Now, let me see yours."  
And for that, he does turn his back, giving his ass cheeks a clench to show their power.

"Bastard!" She slaps his rear with her bare hand.


	3. Chapter 3

June Bug 3  
(warning, love making)

If there was ever such a thing as a mechly-squeak, human-Megatron lets it off. But it's her hand that stings more than his buttocks.

"Ow!" June shakes her hand out making him laugh louder. "Oh shut up and hold still, Iron Ass." She slaps the soapy sponge to his back and swashes.

Megatron crosses his arms leaning them against the wall not just to rest, but also because it splays his muscular shoulders blades better. Her swashes relax his shoulders making them sink down a little. June takes advantage of that slightest movement, to move her swashes to his neck and into the nape massaging as she washes the dirt and gunk off. Those caressing presses bring his forehead to tip forward and rest against the folded arms closing his eyes. He had no idea that warm water beating on this skin could feel so good. In addition to that, he understands now why massages are so prevalent in 'squishy societies'.

June says nothing, but continues to rub down his broad shoulders, back, and sides. Every now and then, she swipes the bubbles aside and can touch marks and lines marring his skin. With her medical training, she knows some of these scars would be from childhood, while others are more recent. What she can see, is that Megatron was whipped as a child, in fights as a youth, and there are fewer deeper gashes of larger weapons probably from his gladiator and warrior days.

"Who did this to you, Megatron?" She washes over his rear and even down his legs with their own scars.

He turns around and now she is facing his knees. "Don't think about it, June."

But she rises up and pans her hand over a nasty one over his ribs and side. "I can't help it."

So he takes her hand off the ancient scar, and helps her rubs the sponge over his chest first, and then as they talk over her body as well. "I couldn't do anything in my youth, but when I was old enough, I took care of myself and others."

She swallows down the image of Jack being whipped and becoming like Megatron in his adult life. "Is-is this what the war is about for you?"

He takes a deep sigh, and gently cleans her arm and down to her finger tips. "It's called a caste society. I was created as D-16, a miner, to be nothing else. I broke the mold when I broke someone's jaw for killing a friend of mine."

June watches his face, but he doesn't look at her. He sets the sponge aside, picks up the shampoo. He won't ever admit how he knows this, but he pours a glop onto her head and then massages it through her dark hair. His cruel mouth quirks when she hums into his strong but gentle touch.

"I was sent to the gladiator pits where it was live or die. I happened to live. I happened to become one of their champions and they made money off me killing other pour souls. I decided I deserved a name like any of them. It was against the rules, but I also was supposed to be just a miner. Nothing more, nothing less."

He steps aside and helps her rinse the bubbles out and then does the same for himself. Both of them are clean and she has to adjust the water as it beings to go cold, but neither of them is ready to part just yet.

"I happened to meet a young, innocent, but good sparked mech who didn't like the fact he couldn't be what he wanted to be either, even if he did have an easier life. We decided to try making a change."

June knows he's talking about Orion. "What happened?"  
"He's soft sparked. I couldn't wait around any longer for any more blood to be spilled because people were being lazy. He wanted to do it without spilling blood in a war situation, but he couldn't see that the longer and slower the process took, the more innocent blood would be spilled."

Megatron's throws the sponge into the basket. It still boils his blood at how noble everyone thinks Orion-Optimus is, when he just couldn't see there needed to be a strong willed hand that got things done instead of pussy footing around. And damn-it with the way he fights, they could have been a force to be recon with but no!

"What do you think of your Optimus Prime now? Still have the hots for him?" He snaps a glare at her, pinning her to the wall with just a look.

June grounds her teeth together, "I never had the hots for him."

"Really, why not? All you sweet do-gooders do. Those bright flashy colors of his, that whole Matrix choosing him to be the next Primus-given leader-"

"Fuck off, Megatron!" She slams a hand into his chest.

He grabs that fist and pins it to the shower wall. For good measure he pins the second one as well. "Now, tell me the truth. If you don't have wet dreams about riding his spike and having him call you mate forever and ever, then just how do you see him?"  
"A father or a grandfather for Jack." But she doesn't struggle in his grasp because she knows there is no point.

"As asked, what about you?"

He's leaning in dangerously close. Her back presses in the single control knob to the shower shutting off the water's flow. The more he leans in, she now has to arch her back over the knob which brings her hips further out and soon touching his own body.

All this time she has been keeping her focus on his personality even if she had been looking at his body. She had been careful to focus on his scars and well-being trying not to notice how handsome and imposing he is. But now that is all shot to hell. She can see that he had a perfectly valid reason to engage the council in a war, even if he is a bit rash and too stubborn to step down after he had made his initial point.

June can understand stubborn. Threw caution to the wind and paid the price several times. Yet she's always taken care of herself and Jack.

"He's not my type." She finally admits.

Megatron blinks. "Not your type? What type are you into, Darby?" And yes he does jab the name at the point of having been married.

June snarls though. "Ones that are just going to break my heart and abandon me."

He leans in closer and she can feel his breath on her face now, "You look mighty strong to me. Raised one Pit of a son that is the bane of a whole army at times."

She stills her breath, and confesses. "Even he will break my heart as he goes off to start his own life. Practically does already-"

She squeezes her eyes shut after that. The last thing she needs right now is for Megatron to see her cry. Patients have died right in front of her, her parents disowned her, and her husband abandoned her even after he said he would be there for her and now a stupid Decepticon Warlord lands in her lap and he's the one who is going to see her cry? Hell no!

"Let go of me, please," she whispers.

Megatron lets go of her hands, but he does cup her cheek making her look at him. "Why isn't he your type…June?"

"He's too old for me." She snorts.

The eyes are very soft. "I'm older than him."

Now it's June's turn to blink. Is Megatron hinting at something? It's as if his eyes are asking for permission even though he could easily just take. Why does he do that? Why is he actually treating her with respect?

"You're going to break my heart, aren't you?"

"Probably," and he takes that as her acceptance to his offer.

His kiss is not harsh or cruel, but it is controlling. June's knees are already weak from this whole fiasco and its revelations. His skilled kiss is the last straw, though. She wraps her arms around his neck and he hitches his hands under her thighs taking the weight off her feet.

June kisses him back. It's not a war, but a melding. Two broken and lost people who need to cling together. So much in common and yet so many worlds apart.

It's a fumble between the slick floor and tall man, sliding glass doors and not willing to set her down, but finally they make it out of the bathroom and on to her bed, skin still slightly damp.

June weaves her fingers through his short hair leading his kisses down her throat, over her collar bone and to her breasts. His long fingered hands explore the feel and texture of her skin like he never thought he would enjoy. Most of all is the sounds she makes at his kisses and touches. He makes her do this! She arches and croons at the way he plucks her skin with his teeth and lips.

Finally he makes his way down her belly. She too has her own scars there, and he kisses them. At this moment, he will not ask about them, because he wants to bring her pleasure and not distract with painful memories. But, he does want to know about them, and that makes him curious about himself. When the Pit did he ever care about someone else's scars?

"Oh, yes!" She pants as he kisses even lower.

There is a patch of dark hairs which he knows hides an secret hot spot for female humans. Human pornography is not his favorite past-time, but he did run across it. All societies have it, some just handle it differently than others. For him, it was as informative as any biology class…until now.

Now, he is on a mission to bring June to an overload. Those long tips fondle and watch her face as she wriggles and tries to help him. Finally he plants one hand firmly on her pelvis and the other hand finds and stimulates the erogenous spot.

She's gorgeous as she tries to arch against his hold keening and nearly whining to his ministrations. And there, she holds, pants, and then relaxes like a spent femme. He can feel the extra fluid against his finger tips. It's not water form their shower, but it does have a similar constancy to a femme's overload.

"Should I stop?" He rumbles.

"Let me catch my breath, but we are far from done… Darling." That last part is definitely a tease.

"Of course, My Dear," he teases right back.

He crawls over the top of her, bracing himself on his forearms but in such a way that he can stroke through her hair. "Are you okay?"

She nods lightly, with a genuine smile. He smiles down on her when she opens her eyes and reaches out to touch a scar on his chin. "Are you?"

Just to prove his point, grazes his pelvis down where she can feel the answer, "Hardly bothered." June giggles and brings her other hand up touching his chest.

"How long has it been?" He might be a brute, but he's not a rapist. She tries to looks way, but his thumb brings her chin back. "There is no shame with me."  
"I'm not as active as you."

"I never told you how active I actually am."

"How long has it been for you?"

But he smirks, "I asked first."

"Damn," she purses her lips but then tells him. "Jack's father, not long after he was born. No one else."

"Not since I left Cybertron. Does that surprise you?"

June blinks and nods. "I thought you Decepticons were as frivolous as pirates."

Megatron chuckles warmly to that. "Well I won't deny I've had to take care of myself, or that there are other members of my ship that are horny as all get out, but as for me, there are some things I just am not willing to risk."

He strokes himself up against where he was just playing with her. "I like my spike just how it is, thank you very much. Not infected or damaged." He leans down over her, and pans his hand over her entrance, "Although this is not my natural spike, it will do for now. Now let me get us both ready to continue."

"OH!" It's her turn to squeak this time as he fondles, explores, and inserts his finger into her. Its not at all what he expected. Warm, slippery, but the way the walls close down around his finger, he's just not sure if this human spike will be able to enter without hurting her.

"I don't know about this," he continues to feel.

"I do, lay back."

Megatron lets the lady of the house push his shoulder until he is laying on his back. Then she is straddling his waist and leaning down over his face this time. "I won't hurt you."

"You better not," he smirks.

June kisses him hard. As her pelvis curls down and her lower lips take up the tip of him up, she licks the lips on his mouth. Her tongue teases in and out of his parted lips as she rocks and retreats at taking him inside her down below. By the time she has him fully swallowed up, pelvises crushed together, their mouths are just as entangled.

He has to pull back, gasping for breath. "Oh Primus! What is that?!"

She grids her hips down, "That?"

"YES!"  
"That would be my cervix and I think it likes you."  
"Well I am very pleased to meet it!"  
June grinds down again producing another dose of lubricant for them both. Then, she starts moving. Megatron helps her by splaying his large hands over her hip bones and helping with the thrusts.

His head is swirling and swimming with the feel of her contracting and relating around such a sensitive piece of his anatomy. At the same time, she is driving the kiss hotter and hotter. There is no time to warn her, and it feels like she doesn't want a warning either, he just overloads.

It's about four surging pulses of his body expelling a hot liquid into her and it makes her already slick insides positively wet now and his head light-headed.

June feels him go a bit limp after his release and so pulls back from the kiss to peck his lips. "You okay, Mighty Warlord?"

For that he pokes her in the nose, "Megatron, June, the name is just plain Megatron to you."

"Is this what allow all your consorts to call you?"

Although he's not ready to run off into battle, neither is he exhausted enough to sleep. So with a bit of wriggling and maneuvering of the bedding, he is still seated within her, with his back propped up against the headboard. She cuddles up against his chest where her finger tips can play with the scars and hairs on his chest.

"You are a wicked woman. I could get used to this." He tries to keep it light and pulls the blanket around her shoulders. Just for that, she yanks one of the hairs on his chest, making him yelp. "What the frag was that for?!"  
"Just a reminder how wicked I can be." But there's no teasing smile on her face.

Megatron takes a deep sigh. This is one of the reasons he never bonded. Pit, maybe this is one of the reasons Optimus is on Earth and Primus knows where Elita is! Femme feelings, ugh. What is he supposed to do about them?

"Look, if you want to be alone, I'll leave." He grouses at her.  
Instead of the answer he is expecting, she give him a blunt truth. "Yeah, you will, but just not right now."

"That bastard really did a number on you, didn't he?"

June though shakes her head. "Nah, I was just too headstrong to listen to anyone. They all told me he was too good to be true but I knew better. Then with my pride held high, there was no way I was going to go back and tell them they were right. Instead, I would show them just how strong I am, and take care of myself."

"And Jackson."

"Yeah, and Jack," she mummers into his soft hairs.

Megatron brings a hand around from her back, and over her belly to the scar he saw earlier. "Did he do this to you?"

"Not intentionally. No, he didn't" She finally gives him.

"I don't understand. Either he did this to you, or he didn't. Which is it?"  
June pushes back, and pans her hands out over her now flat belly. She traces some of the squiggly light lines in her skin. "These are called stretch marks. When a woman is pregnant, her abdominal area is distended, and the skin doesn't like it. These are the scars of the distention."

Megatron nods understanding that. "A different kind of warriors pride, I would say."

June laughs lightly to that, until his finger goes through a scar that goes right below the bikini line and puckers the skin in a way.

"This is what I was talking about. Did he try to gut you? Did a man actually try to disembowel his bondmate?"

June shakes her head slowly, "No, Megatron, no." She takes his hand and spreads it out to it covers both the cut line scar and some of her stretch marks. "Jack was breach and in distress, they had to cut him out rather than wait for a natural delivery. I could have lost him if they didn't cut him out the way they did."

Megatron brings both hands to her belly to caress and examine it carefully. June finds her self being laid back and Megatron kissing over her belly.

"You gave your oath to him, you bore him an heir at the risk of your life and your son's and he left you? How vile."

But June grips his chin and lifts it so she can look into his eyes. "What of you? How many femmes have you unknowingly impregnated and then fled leaving them to fend for themselves?"  
Megatron stalks over the top of her again this time carefully laying his chest against hers until she can feel his heart beating against hers. "I never exposed my spark to them. I never made a bond to seal the fertilization process and link us forever. I would never do something so despicable. As for your honorable Prime, ask him where his bondmate is while he sits here defending the humans."  
June gulps, "Optimus is married?"

A very cruel smile comes across his face. "Yes. Commander Elita-1 is his bondmate even before he was Optimus. Orion and Ariel were bonded. After the Matrix took hold of him, she became Elita-1 and one of his commanders."

"But- but, in flight you were teasing-"  
"I wanted to find out if he ever told you about his mate. I got my answer. Loyal and regal Optimus kept something as holy as a mate to himself. He's probably seething in guilt for abandoning her… just like he did our friendship."  
With that he kisses her harshly. June gasps in surprise to the angry kiss. It's almost painful, but she lets him take her breath away.

He yanks back and snarls, "I will not play with your spark, June. You and I both know exactly what is going on here. I will not lie to you and hide behind some chivalry I won't uphold."  
"Don't ever hurt my son…."

Megatron stops and looks deep into her eyes. "I'll try not to, but you and I both know he is his own man."

It's not the answer she hoped for, but it's not a lie either. The Warlord is not making her a false promise.

So she gives him one nod, and pulls him back down for another harsh kiss. This time it will not be love making, this time it will be pure sex.


	4. Chapter 4

June Bug 4

The second round was hot and fast, leaving them both panting and parched. Megatron offers to get them drinks. He figures it is the least he could do after she opened her home to him.

He returns with the pitcher of iced tea and a could glasses, just as she had advised only to find her missing? No, wait, actually she has wrapped herself up in the top bedcovering like a cocoon. He can't even see her head, only a nose sticking out. Is she ashamed of what they did or is this how she always sleeps.

"I have refreshments?" He pours a glass of tea, but she just mutters, so he scuttles it down and refills his glass plus pouring one for her setting it on the bed side. "Should I go sleep in the other berth?"

Even though her head is buried, he can read the shake of a negative movement. "Stay."

"Alright, if you insist."

After the second drink, he sets the glass down and slips under the remaining bedcovering on his side so he can face her. The cocoon rolls over and presses against him, so he drapes an arm over her, and they soon fall asleep.

* * *

~~  
Sex was probably the best sleep aid he could ask for. As much as his brain was running around about what to do earlier, he just collapses and drifts off to another world with a comforting warm body in his arms.

He awakens the next morning to a delicious smell and that grumbling in his stomach again. After a quick rinse off in her shower, he goes back to Jack's room and figures out the clothing. Soft cotton undergarment, stiff jeans, and a soft plain grey t-shirt. His feet he doesn't care about right now considering her flooring is soft carpet.

The Warlord lets his nose be his guide back to the kitchen. June is wrapped in a simple gown that covers her from neck to calves also bare foot. Her hair is pulled back into a tidy pile on the top of her head.

"Hello," he lets her know of his presence.

She's not startled, but does turn her head away from the cooking device to give him a smile. It's funny, but it's the fist time she's seen him completely covered, and he looks rather handsome, even though he's all covered up. "Good morning, Megatron. How did you sleep?"

He comes to her side resting his hip to the counter. On their own, his fingers pluck a blue ball out of a bowl and play with it. It looks like a ball bearing, but it's slightly squishy. "Alright. Nothing too weird."

June picks up one of the blue-bearings and pokes it into his mouth. "Well that's a good thing."

Megatron rolls it around with his tongue until it disintegrates. He likes these and pops another in his mouth. He notices she doesn't say any more, as he nibbles another. "Are you alright?"

June doesn't look at him but does nod. That is not a satisfactory answer for him so he takes her chin making her face him. So she answers again. "Are the Decepticons going to be alright without their Leader? Aren't you worried about what they will do without you? Are they going to tear Jasper to shreds looking for you or worse, what will they do if they think you are dead?"

Megatron takes a deep breath dumping the rest of the blueberries back into the bowl. He's not angry, if anything it makes him strangely warm that she is concerned about his faction, who is an enemy to her son's faction.

"I was unconscious for almost a year. The Decepticons survived with Soundwave keeping Starscream in check. Now with Shockwave here as well, those two won't let Starscream get away with scrap. On top of that, I have faith in my spy and lead scientist who are also my friends that they have not considered me dead. I was planning to find a way to contact them today with the daylight upon us."

June gulps, "I'm sorry, Megatron, I shouldn't have underestimated your soldiers."

He gives her a rakish smile. "If there is one thing you blasted Autobots have taught me, is its not the soldiers you have to worry about, it's the friends. Friendship is rather tenacious."

"Oh you got that right!" She shakes her head. "Sometimes I want to strangle Jack for how much he risks for Arcee."

"Arcee is a lucky femme," he grabs for some more blueberries and watches June makes another waffle.

* * *

When she has a nice pile made, she ushers him to the table where he watches her prepare her own meal, and then makes his own.  
"What of you? I'm surprised the Autobots aren't banging on your door and whisking you back to their base after being kidnapped by me."

"I already called Ratchet and informed him I have a killer migraine but no concussion so not to worry. I also called in to work and will take a night shift instead."

Megatron nearly drops his fork, "Y-you lied for me?"

June looks deep up to him and gives him a warm smile, "If you put me on the spot, I will deny it."

That leaves him chuckling and they continue with their breakfast.

Afterwards, June and Megatron know they have to get him back to his people. Once again he finds himself helping her clean up. "I need to be out of here before Arcee and Jack get back. I don't want you in trouble with the Autobots for harboring the enemy."

Her hand starts against his chest, but then slides down until both arms are wrapped around his waist. Instinct has his own wrapping around her shoulders until her head is resting against his heart. "I did not spend the night with an enemy."

"Please don't romanticize me, June." But it's only a very soft threat.  
June beats a fist into the small of his back. "You bastard."

"Vixen," he digs long fingers into the back of her scalp.  
Nothing much else gets done that day with them just taking comfort in arms that they have long needed. It's been so long since a man has respectfully made her feel alive. Megatron has never found a femme who has made it so hard for him to return to Nemesis. But here they are!

It's not just the love making, it's the cuddling, the small talks and just the comfort of each other's company. Once again they spend the night tangled together. June completely forgot to go to work.

* * *

In the morning after another shower and breakfast, they both know it's time to go. June presses her keys into his hands.

"Take my car, take Jack's GPS, and my phone. Go out into the desert but…please don't get yourself killed. If you need, Ratchet's number it's programmed into my phone and you can always call him for assistance."

"Are you going to be alright with the Autobots and work?"

"I've rarely missed work, so I have a good standing there with them. The Autobots probably will worry and fuss once Jack strangles them for letting me be in a trap, but nothing more. I'm a do-gooder."

Megatron cups her face with both of his hands giving her a very slow, long and passionate kiss. It's as if he's making love with his lips and tongue alone. June is soon whimpering and giving off soft wanton sounds.

He has to pull back pressing his forehead and nose to hers panting hard. "Oh frag, June, what are you doing to me?"

"You're the one that kidnapped me, remember?"

"Why did you rescue me? Why didn't you leave me to die?"  
She slaps his rump, "Hey it's not every day a sexy man drops on your hood. I'd be an idiot not to snatch him up and run."

His eyes close and laughs warmly but doesn't move from this pressing connection they have. "Primus, June, Primus."

Her phone rings and she answers it. "Hey Jack? On your way back? Are you safe? Yeah I'm just fine."

A bit more of the conversation she has with Jack while still wrapped in Megatron's arms.

When she hangs up they know it's time to go. She gets Megatron into her car and a box beside him with the stuff she already said, plus food and water. "Please stay hydrated."

"I will, I promise, Nurse June," with a wicked wink.

She gives him a playful shove, and a final kiss. "You better let me know you are alright, or I will hunt you down and tell Soundwave on you. Or worse, Ratchet."

He grabs her chin through the open window. "I don't know if that is a threat or come on, but either way… I like it."

"Damn-it you are such a rogue."

This last kiss is very painful and full of longing, but then with the sound of a Arcee in the distance, June knows he has to go and pushes back from him. "Bye."

"Bye."

She watches him back out, and then pull down the street. Once he is out of sight, she heads back into the house and takes her purse upstairs. She needs to hide a few things before Jack gets home.

When Jack gets home, she explains to him and work that her purse was snatched when at the grocery store just after she talked to Jack. Her car was stolen, too.

She plays it off as just being another rough week, when her heart is just aching. Not only is she missing Megatron, but she's worried for him, too. He may never let her know he's alright, or he might. But there's no telling. The angst of waiting on Megatron is worse than waiting for news if her husband would come home or send her divorce papers in the mail.

* * *

Megatron heads out as far into the desert as he remembers. A few more land marks and with the help of the GPS, he eventually stumbles across one of his Energon mines. As a human he can't get too close to the Energon, but he can cause a problem that will need Shockwave's attention.  
And so he sets to work using piece of the car, the phone and GPS to cause a break down of equipment. Now to wait.  
He follows June's advice and eats and drinks the water provided. He doesn't have to wait too long for Shockwave to show up. As he inspect the problem, Shockwave is rather surprised to find a human sitting rather nonchalant on the broken piece of equipment eating an apple with a bottle of water at his side.

"Took you long enough, Shockwave. Now, get me back to my ship and back into my body."

Megatron could almost laugh at how bright the lone red optic goes and the antenna perk up so high they almost pitch forward. "Y-yes, erm, My Liege." He nearly forgets to bow.

Thankfully Shockwave and Soundwave already had Megatron's body in his lab, so when his human form returns, it doesn't take that long to get the Cybertronian back up and running.  
With a violent shake, Megatron clenches his claws and returns to himself. "Now, what have I missed?"

* * *

A few days later, a silver car with a red bow on it's hood is left in her driveway. It's not a car that will stand out as something high end. Instead it is a safe, middle of the line car much to her taste. It's comfortable, and brand new. A tiny little iridescent silver-purple star hanging from the rear view mirror lets her know who it came from.

Jack thinks it's something the Autobots or Fowler has pulled off, but June knows that isn't the case at all. A final confirmation is when Megatron is back in his jet form creating havoc for Earth again. It's hard for her to pull off anger when Jack happens to 'accidentally' get knocked aside by Megatron before a Vehicon can land on him.

* * *

Megatron does not forget June, but it does take him a few weeks before he brings Soundwave and Shockwave into his private quarters to tell them it was June who whisked his human form from the destruction site. That she had mistaken him for a human prisoner, not realizing who he really was. But once he admitted who he really was, she aided in getting him back to the Decepticons.  
For her assistance, there are 'no-kill' orders for both her a her son Jackson Darby. Both Soundwave and Shockwave agree to that.

Neither Shockwave or Soundwave are fools. They wouldn't be his top officers if they were. They know good and well, something else happened, but also respect their leader's privacy. After all, every mech is entitled to their own personal privacies as long as they don't interfere with their duties.

But there is just the slightest of changes in his EM field when the conversation of June comes up. They both decide on their own to be careful not to mention her around any others. The last thing they want is anyone else to figure out June means some thing more to the Warlord. Friend, confidant or more, they will not pry.

Megatron dismisses them knowing that they will say nothing and protect his confidentiality.

* * *

More weeks pass and June finds herself more exhausted than normal. She finds she has no desire for coffee in the morning any more either. More than that… she feels 'off.' It's not until the second month comes and goes and a pregnant patient comes into her ward that it hits her.

June takes a pregnancy test and sinks to the bathroom floor when it comes out positive. She sinks looks at her flat belly. Last time she was pregnant, she got married to the young man, this time he isn't even a man any more.  
"Mom?! Hey, do we have any bread?" Jack calls up the stairs.

Jack! How is she going to explain this to Jack?

* * *

~~  
Megatron finds an encrypted message from Soundwave in his personal messaging system one day. He opens it up and sees a black and white fuzzy image. It looks like some kind of radar imaging, but it makes no sense to him.  
Then he sees Soundwave has highlighted certain information on the image.  
June Darby  
18 weeks, three days gestation.

Gestation? That means she is pregnant. He does the calculations of eighteen weeks and three days and finds that was the time he was with her.

Oh Primus!


	5. Chapter 5

June Bug 5

Already well past her third month, and finding it difficult to hide this much longer, she knows she's going to have to spill the news to Jack sooner than she'd like. The Autobots she will face at another time, because they will care far less that a woman is pregnant. But Jack is going to want to know who she dated without his knowledge. Let a lone HIS Mother is pregnant after all those lectures she gave him about precautions…

An extra long shift at work certainly doesn't help her exhausted mood. She steps in the front door and drops to the couch, propping her feet up onto the coffee table. Jack comes in from the kitchen and hands her a glass of cold water. "Hey Mom, tough day?"

"Thank you, sweetie," she takes the glass with a large gulp. "You have no idea. How was yours?"

"Eh, same a usual. Chasing Cons, flipping burgers, doing homework. Oh! And a package arrived today, but I think there has been a mistake."

"Package?" That does cause her to sit up.  
Jack drags the large box to where she doesn't have to get up to open it. The outside marks it as a child's car seat. Not just any one, though. This is the top of the line in safety ratings and holds an infant all the way up to youth. Whoever sent this did their research and has quite a bit of money. A child couldn't be any safer than in it's mother's own hands. This car seat is a long term investment in a child's safety and a parent's peace of mind.

June scoffs even though butterflies are fluttering. Well it could also be signs of the child's movements, too. "I seriously doubt this was sent to us on purpose."

Jack taps the label and shows it's addressed to her. That makes her heart skip a beat. Who knows about her secret because she has said nothing and seen the OB very, very secretly. So she looks up to Jack and gives him a shaky laugh, "Ha, well I seriously doubt there is really a car seat inside."

With Jack's help, they get the box opened and pull out a car seat. The fabric is purple with little silver stars all over it. Nestled in the seat is a soft grey plush bunny with ruby glass eyes. The inside of the ears, paw pads, and underside of the tail are violet purple. Around the neck is a black ribbon with a note attached to it.

 _'I will keep her safe,_ ' it says in a typed script. But at the bottom is a little symbol. Like a glyph. It reminds her of some of the Cybertronian language she's seen before.  
The message alone though lets her know who it came from. It does surprise her that he knows the baby's gender already. She just had the test done today and hasn't even gotten the results back!

Megatron has been keeping tabs on her and that makes her heart swoon. He still cares and apparently cares very much. Even more, he cares for his unborn child and won't abandon them like her ex-did even if he can't be here with them physically. Tears slip down her face and she has to choke back a sob.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jack kneels in front of her. "This isn't a mistake, is it?"

Clutching the bunny to her chest, she shakes her head lightly. "I was going to tell you this weekend, but I guess I need to tell you now. I'm …pregnant."

A flood of thoughts go through Jack as he slumps his butt to the floor beside the car seat. He's going to be a big brother? His mother found a lover?

"Who?"

Yeah that's the question she really didn't want to answer and has been racking her brain for months and months on how to answer. If Jack ever does find out the truth, she doesn't want it to look like she lied to him, just kept some of the facts to herself. "He's a soldier and back on deployment now."

"So I will never get to meet the man who knocked my mother up and abandoned her just like dad? Great."

June takes the card off the bunny's neck. "Jack, look at this."

Jack reads the card but shakes his head. "So he send you some little trinket to keep himself from looking like a total louse. Is he married or something?"

That is a hard one to answer. "To his troops and his Army, yes. I knew this when I first met him. But Jack, of all the trinkets he could have sent or even just a pile of money, what did he send?"

Jack shrugs, "Something every baby needs."

"Yes, but not a crib, not diapers, not a savings bond. Jack, he sent protection. He sent something that will cradle his baby as she moves through life." She points to the rating of the seat. "And not just as a baby, but far into her youth."

The young man who is old enough to father children himself ponders this over. It takes him a few minutes to finally answer let alone look at her. When he does, he first looks to where his mother is resting the bunny over her belly. He can see the bulge now. His little sister is in there, and probably never know her father, just like he never did. Then he looks up to the tears on her face. "He's a pretty deep guy?"

"Yeah, he is. Others may not see it. They just see a badass with a one track mind, but I could see more. He opened himself up to me and let me see why he's such a badass."

"Do you love him?" He reaches up to touch her hand over her belly.

"I didn't think it was possible, but yeah, I think I do. Unfortunately he had to go back to his people before I figured it out. I also didn't know I was pregnant until well after he was gone and I had no way to contact him."

"A one night stand, really Mom? This is real life not some chick flick. Guy what a hypocrite!"

That does hurt June, and for the first time in a long time she is angry with Jack. "Why do you think I haven't wanted to tell you for such a long time?!"

With that she storms to her feet and heads to her room. Maybe that wasn't fair to Jack, but right now she's just so tired and welled up with hormonal emotions that she just doesn't know what to say to her son. He's right. She had no business falling in love with Megatron.

After a hot shower, she slips into something comfortable and cuddles the little bunny as she falls asleep in the same bed she was cradled by Megatron and their daughter was conceived.

She awakens in the morning to find a note on her beside from her son. _'I'm sorry, Mom. I'll protect my sister, too. I hope to meet her father some day and see him the way you do.'_

June sobs once again. "I love you too, Jack."

* * *

The months pass, but that glyph keeps driving June crazy. Finally she goes to Ratchet. Try as she might, she is more than irked with Optimus these days. Even with the change in his species, Megatron has provided for his child and the mother of his child where Optimus has not even MENTIONED he is mated! Has he abandoned Elita no better than Jack's father? Does he have children he abandoned in lieu of fighting his once best friend?

The rounding woman heads toward the medic. She has traced the glyph very carefully to another piece of paper because she doesn't want Ratchet to see the rest of the message, but she does want to know if what was sent came from Megatron or via messenger Soundwave.

"Hey Ratchet, I saw this and I thought it looked a bit Cybertronian. I wondered if you could tell me what it means."

Ratchet takes it and puts it on the overhead so it's blown up easier for him to see. "I haven't seen this in a very long time. The best way to explain it, is that it's a possessive. 'Mine'. But with this little mark here, it's like something that would be used between lovers or bondmates. Like 'my bondmate' or if it's a signed at the end of a note, 'your bondmate.' Where did you find this?"

The sound of Optimus entering the room has her snatching the paper which clears the screen before she can answer. "Oh look, gotta get to my shift. Catch you later, Doc-Bot."

Ratchet though is left scratching his chin as she jumps into her car and takes off. He knows something is up, just not sure what yet. He looks to Optimus who is watching her car leave.

What June doesn't know, is that Ratchet has saved a copy of the image and over the next few weeks very carefully examines it for signs of the handwriting. There's an extra piece to the glyph that he doesn't tell her though. She thought it was insignificant, but what it was is a mark for Megatron's name, and Ratchet knows it.

* * *

More months pass, and June delivers her daughter while Jack is away fighting digging for clues with Arcee. She's not upset too much, because she knows that nothing can be done. Life goes on.  
Megatron finds out his daughter was born after a particularly vicious fight with Optimus. It pisses him off that he can't be there for the birth that everyone steers clear of the violent mech.

Jack does make it back to drive his mother and tiny little sister home. The poor teen is nerve wracked to all ends in fear of crashing, but his mother is all smiles reassuring him that she has complete confidence in him. That does help. He doesn't see the silver jet flying above with it's weapons constantly targeting any potential obstacles.

When June goes into her daughter's nursery later that night, she sees a new decoration in the room. Up in the corner, is a purple star giving a soft glow. The little glass black dot in the center lets her know that it's actually a camera. Being that color purple, it can only mean one thing: Megatron is keeping to his word in watching over them.

So she moves the rocking chair into a better position and begins nursing her hungry infant. "Um, you know, darling, you keep that up and you could be as big as some burly Decepticon some day."

Up in his private quarters, thanks to Soundwave, Megatron can see his daughter being fed by her mother. A nice warm rumble bubbles up from his chest as she teases about the little one's lineage.

He can't risk Optimus finding out about them, so he can't really use any Cybertronian tech, but Soundwave is good enough to hack into the human feed and to keep it shielded from anyone else from being able to hack in. Maybe it's only in this one room, but that is all he is really going to need right now. It kills him that he can't be there like a real parent should be, but it looks like June is not holding it against him, and what more can he ask for?

After the baby is done feeding, June lays her into her crib. "Sleep well, my little gift of love. Your daddy loves you and will keep watch through the night." And gives her a kiss to her forehead.

To the star, she blows another kiss, and then leaves the room.

Megatron kisses his claw tip, and presses it to the screen with a vow. "I will watch over you."

* * *

~o~

A few weeks after the delivery, June takes her daughter to the Autobot base. Ratchet is completely fascinated by the little darling. Bulkhead and Bee are also enamored that their friends were once so tiny. Arcee is ever the guardian and making sure no one trips and possibly land on them.

Optimus strides in softly with his big feet. Ratchet had shown him the glyph and so he had his suspicions as to Megatron sending some kind of a note to someone special that June just happened to run across.

"What did you decide to name her?" Optimus finally asks what everyone wants to know.

"I decided to name her after her father: Megan because he promised to never abandon us even if his duties took him far from us." Others might take that as a jab to Jack's father, but the way she looks directly into Optimus' blue optics, he knows it was directed at him. Just what the Pit did Megatron tell her?

Optimus' jaw clenches tight. Not only was that a jab, but an answer about the note. With the name, he knows exactly who Megan's father is, even if he has no idea HOW. What is more painful is the insinuation that he abandoned his own mate. Steam nearly comes out of his audios as he drops to his wheels and tears out of the base without another word.

Megatron has a child and someone he loves and will not abandon them. Unlike Optimus did to not just his friend, but his mate as well. So this is how Megatron sees him, and June supports that? It irks Optimus something fierce, but he will not argue with her, nor will he use June or her child as a pawn in this battle. Their battle is between them, no one else.

It's late by the time Optimus returns, but June, Jack and Megan have already returned home, and it's probably for the best.  
The others have either gone to berth or out on night patrol, so Ratchet approaches his long time friend quietly. "Everything alright, Optimus? You took off out of here rather quickly. Thought you would have like to meet the infant Darby."  
"I needed to clear my head."  
"About?" Ratchet crosses his arms over his chest blocking his retreat to his own private quarters.

"Personal things, and leave it at that."

"No." Ratchet takes a step forward and right into Optimus' face. "Why don't you tell them about Elita? I know, Arcee knows, and of course Bumblebee. But why don't you let Smokescreen, Wheeljack or Bulkhead in?"

"Ratchet, you are my oldest friend, but leave it be." He steps around Ratchet and heads down the hall.  
"It smarts, doesn't it that Megatron looks more loyal to one he loves than you?"

Optimus takes a deep sigh and then glares at the old mech. "Its one thing when my enemy shoves my personal failures in my face, it's another when my confidential friends do it, too."

Ratchet gulps hard. The last thing he meant to do was twist the knife of guilt. "No one's perfect, Optimus."

"But some people sure as Pit believe a Prime is. Even I did." He turns away and goes to his quarters.

* * *

~~00~~

More time passes. Unicron takes over Megatron's body, breaking June's heart and clutching Megan to her even tighter. If anything, she will tell her daughter more and more how he fought to the end the war for his people to set them free from confined roles.

Then comes the death of Optimus by capturing Unicron, and releasing his friend of long ago from a curse. In giving of his own life, Optimus has given Megatron the dearest gift of all: a fresh chance. Not only has Cybertron been revitalized and given a new hope, but so has Megatron.  
Standing at the edge of the Well of All Sparks, Megatron sees a fireworks of something completely different. His reawakened spark is crushed. Starscream 's words pass right by him.

For a few days he is left stumbling as to where to go now with his life. A deposed Warlord. If he stays on Cybertron one of two things will happen: One, others will be waiting at his feet to rise up and try to take Her again. Or two, others will hunt him down until dead so he can't ever rise again or pay the price for all the loved ones they lost. Either way, it's not much of a life for him. If anyone, he should have been the one to give his life for Cybertron, not Optimus.

There is one life he wants. It's going to take a lot for him to ask for it, and it may not work, but it's his only chance.

He makes his way to Shockwave's lab after he knows Starscream has left. "Hello, Shockwave."

"My Liege," Shockwave gives a bow, but Megatron gives him a soft smile and waves his hand to shove that title aside. So Shockwave cocks his head, "What shall I call you then?"

Megatron is now at his side and lays a hand to his shoulder, "Friend?"

"Always," Shockwave's antenna lower. "How are you, Friend?"

Megatron lowers himself to a stool beside the scientist. "Contemplating. Did you ever find out how exactly I got turned into a human last time? I know you got me back, but did you figure out how the accident happened in the first place?"

Shockwave nods, "Yes, that is how I was able to reverse it. Why do you ask?"

Megatron traces a scar in the lab top table. "Can you do it again?"

Now it's Shockwave to lower his normally poised body into a relaxed sitting position. "June?"

Megatron nods lightly. "But more importantly, Megan. I made them a promise, Shockwave, how can I do that now? Couldn't I do it better there?"

Shockwave lays a hand over his friend's. "I have no guarantees it will work or how long you will live. It could be a matter of days, or a matter of years. Certainly not vorns."

Megatron nods and pats his friend's hand over his, "I know, friend, I know. I don't want vorns, I want a chance. Isn't that what Optimus did? Gave his life to give us all a second chance? Look he even saved mine and he easily could have just let me die. I guess part of Orion was always in that Prime."

Shockwave gives a smile with his antenna, "Yes, I guess he has."

"Do you want any help in preparing for this transformation?" He lifts his hand to wave it around the lab.

"I could always use a set of focused and determined hands." With a graceful tip of his helm. "It would be my pleasure to give you peace and happiness, Megatron."

Megatron swallows down a lump of emotions. "Thank you, Shockwave."

* * *

~~00~~  
Nearly two years old now, Megan is in her front yard swing being pushed by her brother who has come home from college to get laundry done and check in with his family. Megan's squeals and pointing has Jack looking up to the man walking up the driveway.

Jack blinks hard. The man is in his late forties, probably almost fifty with silver grey hair in a military cut. What is really striking is his nearly six foot-four height and corded arms like Sylvester Stallone carrying a military duffle bag on a broad shoulder. His dark eyes are focused completely on Megan with a wide grin of delight. He looks like a man who is a little hesitant to come home after being on a very, very long military tour.

The man is almost within greeting range when June steps out the front door with a t-shirt in her hands. "Jack, I have no idea what this stain is, but I doubt I can- oh GOD!"

She runs right for the older man. He turns and still holding the duffle bag, clutches her to his chest in her leap. Her feet are well off the ground and they bury their faces into each other's necks. June is still holding the shirt and hic-up sobs into him, "You came back!"

"I'm home for good if you will have me?" He too chokes.

With a bit of adjustment, her legs are now wrapped around his waist, and he is chuckling. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again!"

"Okay, shh, okay, I will do my best." He laughs but tears are coming down his face.

"Uh, Mom?" Jack sputters, "Um…"

Megan is already trying to get out of the swing and so Jack has to help her before she gets hurt. "Hugs, hugs! I want hugs too!"

Megatron sinks to his knees still holding June with one arm as Megan runs over to them. He scoops her up tight but in a distance enough that he can look into her beaming face. The little girl pats the older man's cheeks with both hands. "Hi!"

He kisses her forehead and smiles, "Hi there, Sparkling."

Now it's Jack that sinks down as the world sways. "Oh Mom… don't tell me… Megan,… sparkling… no.. say it isn't true?"

Megatron raises his head so he can look over his daughter's dark hair and face her brother. "Hello Jackson. I hope you don't mind a deposed Warlord is in love with your mother and is your sister's father."

"Oh…." Jack passes out.

June lets go of Megatron knowing that Megan is safe in his hands, as she sees to her first born. Thankfully he has landed on the grass and not on concrete path. She looks over to Megatron who is giving her that one eyebrow cock of his with an arrogant shrug of a single shoulder.

She shakes her head laughing at him. "Oh shut up and help me get him into the house."

Megan looks to her brother. "Ut-oh. Jack go wee-bonk?"

"Yes, Jack went bonk. Should we take him inside and make him feel better?" Megatron carries Megan over to her mother and brother.

"You going to kiss him and make him all better?"

"Well, it may take more than just me. I think he may need his sister's kisses, too."

"And Petro too?"

Megatron looks to June for understanding. "It's her bunny. Petro-bunny. She won't go to sleep without him."

That does make his cheeks turn a little pink. A tiny gift he gave his daughter before she was even born has become her security toy. "Yes, Petro, too," his throat is a little constricted at the love.

Megatron scoops up Jack, while June takes his duffle bag and they all go inside. "Why did you send a rabbit of all things?"

Megatron lays Jack down on the couch and soothes this brow with a large hand. He comes around to hear the answer which lets Jack know exactly how much the Decepticon fell for his mom.

"Because, June, although you were the carrot in the trap, Optimus was not the Petro-rabbit that got caught in that trap. I was the rabbit who got caught."  
Jack is a bit woozy but he hears enough. "Mom, Megatron stays. He's not like Dad."

June's heart melts. Megatron strokes the man's brow again. "Are you alright?"

Jack nods softly, "I am now that I know my mom and sister will be safe when I'm not here."

"I tried to keep you as safe as I could… for your mother's sake. But now I will for your sake as well. Thank you, Jackson."  
Jack nods, "Thank you, Megatron." Then he oofs as his sister pounces on him and plasters bunny kisses on his face. "Kiss her already, will you?"

Megatron cups June's cheek and gives her a warm but respectable kiss in front of their children that leaves no doubt they are in love.


End file.
